


Tied Up

by klainefics24



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Like, M/M, Silly, kinda nsfw?? nothing majorly graphic, so silly lol, tickle, we skirt around the sexy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24354070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klainefics24/pseuds/klainefics24
Summary: They spice things up in the bedroom, and Kurt really likes having Blaine all tied up underneath him- for more than one reason
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Tied Up

“Oh, yes-  _ yes, _ ”

“Carry on, don’t stop-,”

“Please-,”

“ _ Please- _ ”

“I’m going to-,”

“I- I’m-,”

They both strained, muscles stretching taut as they slid down to lay on top of each other in a messy, panting pile of limbs.

Kurt felt his heart pounding at the back of his throat, beating hard against his adam’s apple. His body was tingling from head to toe, warm and lax and slick with sweat, leaving him feeling sleepy and satiated. He could just about lift his head from where it was cushioned on Blaine’s chest to share a dopey grin with his boyfriend.

“We… Are  _ really _ good at that.”

Blaine chuckled sheepishly, his cheeks glowing beneath the flush of exertion that was dappled across his skin in hot, pink patches. 

“Yeah, we are. I didn’t realise how much fun all of this would be,” He tugged on his wrists lightly, rattling the metal chains looped through the soft strips of fabric that bound him in place.

Kurt’s gaze flickered to the bed frame, where he had fixed their latest purchase- a pair of black, leather cuffs. He reached forward, weaving his warm fingers between the cool, steel links.

They’d talked about doing stuff like this before. Experimented with silk scarves, old school ties (their principal would surely turn in his grave if he knew THAT was how they were carrying on the legacy of Dalton), anything they could get their curious little hands on. It was enough to bind them to the bed, but still easy for one of them to wriggle their way out if it got uncomfortable for any reason. However, they finally decided to bite the bullet and do it for real, with the proper gear. They had sat in front of Kurt’s laptop for over an hour with Blaine begging him to just click the ‘add to basket’ button as Kurt dithered nervously between several pairs of varying colour and fluffiness. Assuring him that, if it didn’t work out, they could stuff them in the back of their closet and forget they ever existed, Blaine finally managed to convince him to choose a set and buy them. 

When they arrived a few days later, the thrill of their spontaneous decision had long burned out. Kurt had sat on the kitchen counter, a mug of coffee resting in his lap, glancing anxiously over to the end of the island where the package was sandwiched between the fruit bowl and a stack of recipe books. It looked perfectly harmless, but the fact that he knew the lewd nature of its contents behind all that brown paper tape set his nerves on edge. He was certainly no longer the blushing virgin he’d been teased for during his high school days, but he was still worried that they were trying too much, too fast… 

He loved Blaine.  _ His Blaine _ . There wasn’t a thing in the world he wouldn’t do to make his boyfriend feel safe and wanted and adored. The thought of tying him up, trapping him as he was forced to take whatever Kurt subjected him to- even if it hurt, even if it felt wrong, even if it made him feel the complete opposite of loved and cherished… Kurt couldn’t take it. The thought of being the one responsible for Blaine’s suffering- of causing him  _ pain _ when he lay back on their bed; bare, vulnerable, trusting that all of Kurt’s touches would be kind and soft. 

Of course, that’s what he intended to do. The desire to make Blaine feel good burned deep into his soul, fuelling every gentle caress he carefully swept across his warm, olive skin. It was the new, narrower margin for error that terrified him. How one accidentally-misplaced touch or too-hard thrust could, within seconds, send Blaine tumbling from the metaphorical tightrope balancing precariously between bliss and torture.

But, if he wanted him to try it, Kurt would try it. 

Later, straddling Blaine’s hips, he drew in an apprehensive breath before rifling through their bedside drawer and grasping the offending objects gingerly between his fingertips as though they were about to bite him. Blaine rolled his eyes fondly, squeezing Kurt’s thighs and telling him  _ strap me in, you big dummy _ . Once he had managed to calm his trembling hands enough to clip them onto the base of their headboard, Blaine slid his hands through the leather cuffs. His eyes darkened, his breathing noticeably heavier whilst he waited patiently for Kurt to tighten them. 

Kurt sat back once he was all tied down, taking in the sight in front of him. Something deep in the pit of his stomach stirred as he realised how deliciously submissive Blaine looked stretched out on top of their bedsheets- warm and aroused and desperate to be  _ wrecked _ . And, with that, all traces of previous coyness seemed to disappear. There was some, minimal shuffling and fumbling as they tried to figure out the mechanics of things now that Blaine’s freedom of movement was restricted to lifting his hips a mere two inches off the mattress (causing him to whine and squirm and rut against Kurt’s leg in a way that drove him  _ crazy _ ), but aside from that…  _ Wow _ .  _ He wished they had tried this sooner.  _

  
  
  


Kurt nosed gently against Blaine’s collarbone, sighing contentedly. “I think I like this.” 

“Like what?” Blaine asked, scrunching his nose when a loose strand of Kurt’s hair brushed across his cheek.

“You. Tied down on the bed. Underneath me.” Kurt rolled fully onto his front, kneeling over Blaine and slowly running his palms down the inside of his wrists. “I like it. It suits you.”

His upper lip curled in amusement. “Does it now?”

“Mm-hm,” Kurt hummed, the corners of his mouth twitching upwards coquettishly. “You look so…” He let the fingers of both hands linger in the crook of Blaine’s elbow, brushing back and forth gently enough to cause his skin to shiver and prickle with goosebumps. “ _ Vulnerable _ .”

“Kurt…” Blaine simpered, letting his head tilt back against the pillow. He tried to push himself up, tried to lean further into the feather-light touch, but Kurt noticed and kept his fingers dancing just a little  _ too _ far above his trembling limbs to satiate his craving. 

Flopping back down with a petulant sigh, he squinted at Kurt. “You’re mean.”

Kurt chuckled, running the flats of his palms further down his arms to journey down his torso. “Hey, I can do a  _ lot _ worse than this, and I think you know it...” He unknowingly let his nails gently graze the skin at the very top of Blaine’s ribs, right where it met the base of his upper arm, before he was about to reach up and unlock the cuffs. The unexpected touch caused Blaine to squeak loudly.

_ “No!”  _ He cried, curling in on himself suddenly, the motion almost launching a very surprised Kurt into the headboard.

“Woah, woah, I was just about to let you go!” Kurt said, sitting back. “What’s the matter?”

Blaine’s cheeks coloured. “N-Nothing.”

“Oh my god, I didn’t bruise you, did I?” Kurt blanched and returned his fingers to that spot, brushing over the skin with light touches that made Blaine gasp.

“No! Nonono, stop- I just thought you were trying to…”

“Trying to… ?”

Blaine squirmed a little, nervously curling his arms closer to his body. He felt redness prickle up his neck. “... Trying to tickle me?”

Kurt blinked.

“Oh…”

Blaine held his breath, his heart drumming against his chest when he saw Kurt’s eyes twinkle impishly.  _ Shit _ .

“Kurt,  _ don’t-, _ ” He whimpered, unable to contain his smile when Kurt leaned back over him and skittered his fingers down his upper arms again- this time, unbearably gentle and more than enough to cause a very riled-up Blaine to burst into giggles.

“Oh my god,” Kurt grinned. “This is  _ way _ too cute.”

“Sh-Shut up! Stoppit!” Blaine writhed and wriggled around, trying to tug his wrists down to protect himself but found they were held firmly in place by the cuffs. Somehow, every little poke and prod felt a  _ million _ times more ticklish knowing that, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t get away.

“Hm… Nah, I’m good, thanks.” The corners of Kurt’s eyes crinkled as he pinched Blaine’s sides, earning a shriek. “You know how much I love your laugh.”

“Get offa’ me, you  _ sa-AAA-dist! _ ”

Kurt narrowed his eyes and shuffled back a little, locking his knees tightly around Blaine’s hips. “You’re  _ really _ not in the position to start badmouthing me, Mister.” He teased, spidering his fingers across the warm, quivering skin of his abdominals.

Blaine had just about lost it, his head thrown back against their pillows, mussing up his ungelled hair. As he gasped for air in between belly laughs, he was starting to seriously regret all of those times  _ he _ had pinned Kurt down on the couch, the bed, the floor, and tickled him silly. Just because he was bored and his reactions were adorable- plus, more often than not, his grumpy boyfriend looked as though he could do with the pick-me-up.

At least he was kind of forgiving. Most of the time.

“ _ Kuuuuurt _ \- please! I’m sorr- _ ayyy!” _

Kurt, tracing the outline of Blaine’s abs with his fingernails, began to slow down. It was hard to decide who was smiling harder out of the two of them.

“What’s the matter? Can’t handle a little tickling?”

Blaine shot him a glare, but all of the malice was immediately softened when Kurt leaned down and pressed a huge kiss right below his belly button, snaking his arms up and around Blaine’s waist so he could lay on top of him.

“It shouldn’t be legal.” He spoke into Blaine’s torso.

“What shouldn’t be legal?”

“You. Being so friggin’ adorable.” Kurt nuzzled his cheek into the warm skin, slightly sweaty and trembling as Blaine fought to sit still. “Maybe then I’d be able to keep my hands off of you for more than five minutes.”

Blaine’s already flushed complexion darkened, nervous laughter bubbling up every time Kurt shifted or his eyelashes fluttered against the sensitive skin. Kurt grinned and craned his head up so his chin rested against Blaine’s hip bones.

“Relax, giggles. I’m done.” He chuckled. 

Blaine scoffed. “I don’t  _ giggle _ …”

Kurt rolled his eyes and let his fingers scuttle up to the dip of his waist, poking until Blaine couldn’t hold back and, much to his chagrin, broke down into desperate giggling. Kurt just smirked. “Told you so.”

Blaine groaned, turning to bury his reddening face in his arm. He felt a chaste kiss being pressed against the stubble of his cheek. The cuffs were opened with a gentle ‘click’, freeing his arms. Kurt lifted his right wrist, rubbing the sore muscles and holding Blaine’s hand close to his chest so he couldn’t pull it back to hide again. He cracked one eye open and smiled bashfully up at Kurt.

“Thank you,” He said softly. “For being willing to try this with me…”

Kurt squeezed his arm warmly. “And thank  _ you _ for trusting me.”

“Of course I do,” Blaine cupped Kurt’s face, squishing his cheeks. “Even when you’re evil and abuse your power to tickle me.”

Kurt laughed out loud, kissing the palm of his hand. “You love it really.” He teased, shuffling to sit up properly. “Want me to draw us a bath? We can try that fancy new Laura Mercier stuff I brought home from the office.”

Blaine simpered, wondering how he had managed to land such a sweet, caring boyfriend. “That would be lovely.” He said, tugging Kurt back into his arms playfully. “But, I believe I have a score to settle with you first…”

Kurt tensed, starting to struggle a little. “Ah, Blaine, let’s not be irrational here-,” He didn’t have time to finish before Blaine rolled over and pinned him down, running his fingers up and down Kurt’s sides and making him squeal as he began to exact his revenge.


End file.
